Ribbon used for gift-wrapping packages typically is available in the form of a roll. The ribbon is withdrawn from the roll to a desired length, cut, and formed around the package. The ribbon ends are tied once and then tied again to form a knot. The ribbon ends can then be tied into a bow. Very often however, it is difficult for one person to tie the ribbon into a knot around the package in a secure manner without the help of a second person. This is because two hands of a first person are needed to hold the ends of the ribbon apart after the ribbon ends are tied the first time. A second person must hold a finger at the point where the ribbon ends cross while the first person ties the ribbon ends into a knot. Even when two people cooperate in this manner to form a knot, the ribbon may not fit securely around the package because the second person must release his finger before the knot can be completed. Additionally, it may be difficult for a person to form a neatly tied bow of a desired shape and proportion.